


My Beloved Major

by avatarumi



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarumi/pseuds/avatarumi
Summary: Violet writes to Gilbert now and again to try and get some closure on her feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ll do anything with this, this was just for fun honestly. If you guys like it, I might just add more letters.

To My Beloved Major Gilbert,

 

I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me a reason to continue. Though at first, I was only listing to orders like any respectable solider. In our short yet wonderful time together you taught me what it means to be alive. 

My job is wonderful. I’m surrounded by amazing people every day. Claudia is a great boss. He wants you to know that he’s doing his best to look after me. Iris stopped giving me such a hard time. Cattleya and I get lunch together now and again. I can’t help but feel like you would really enjoy her company. Erica quit the Auto Memories services to focus on writing her own novel. We still stay in touch. She’s ecstatic about her progress lately and can’t wait to give me her first draft for a proofread. 

I’ve even made a friend. Her name is Luculia. To be quite honest, she’s one of the sweetest people I know. She’s always telling me how grateful she is to me for turning her brother into a decent man. I can’t say that was my doing at all, though. She had the feelings to convey, I just articulated them for her. Luculia’s been telling me her brother admires me. She even teases me about it sometimes. I doubt anything will ever come of it, but what do you think, Major? Is it worth a shot? He is rather handsome in a suit.

Sitting here writing this, I can’t help but imagine how things would be if you were here instead of me... If I had died in that battle instead of you... Would you have come to work with Claudia? Would you help him manage the business? Would you have stayed with the military like your brother? Would you have a beautiful girlfriend? A wife? A family? I can almost see a tiny baby with your beautiful emerald eyes and jet black hair. What I wouldn’t give to allow you that chance. But then again, I guess that must have been what you thought when you pushed me out of the way in a final, kind gesture. 

Major, I know I said before that I learned what ‘I love you’ means, so I just wanted to tell you that I truly do love you. Thank you for this chance you have given me. 

I hope that I wear my name well enough for you. 

 

With Love,

Violet Evergarden


	2. My Deepest of Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet expresses her thanks to Mr. Hodgins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were all so sweet with your comments, I couldn’t leave you without another letter. Thank you ALL for your kind words. I think I might make this into a series of letters Violet writes to the people in her life after all. I already have another letter I’m writing from Violet to Gilbert!

Mr. Hodgins,

 

I wanted to thank you for looking after me. Ever since I returned from the hospital, you have been my guiding hand. You steered me in the right direction, you gave me a job, you gave me a home. You gave me a routine to look forward to when I see the morning sun. I am so delighted I get to help people every day instead of hurning them.

You have allowed me an easy transition out of my blood-drenched past and into a life that means something. I have become the most requested auto memories doll in the country and beyond. I hope you find pride in that much. I’m so glad I can give you my services in return for your kindness.

I know looking after me was only at the request of the Major, but I can’t help feeling that it became more than that for you. Thank you for investing your time into me and thank you for this life that you have so graciously helped me to attain. I cannot say it enough.

I want you to know that I truly feel happy now. I want you to know something, Mr. Hodgins. I want you to know that I’m not burning anymore.

 

My deepest of appreciation,

Violet Evergarden


End file.
